


why did you think it was ok to put tinfoil in the microwave

by soft_spice



Series: somft team zit [4]
Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Idiots in Love, M/M, Multi, tinfoilchef was not harmed in the making of this fic, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:47:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28542768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soft_spice/pseuds/soft_spice
Summary: the microwave is ruined... who did it?literally really short cus i have -100 brain cells rn.
Relationships: zedaph/impulse/tango
Series: somft team zit [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2081661
Comments: 14
Kudos: 35





	why did you think it was ok to put tinfoil in the microwave

impulse didn't know. ok. it was an honest mistake that everyone makes at least once right? all he had wanted was to reheat some rabbit stew. but he had left the tinfoil covering over it. to his credit, he did poke little vent holes for steam to escape. of course the food didn't make it that far, as only a few seconds in and the microwave went haywire. popping, crackling, and before impulse could rush over and turn it off, it all but completely exploded. who even put tinfoil over their food like that? wasnt that a thing for plastic wrap? 

zed hadn't been sure. when he has seen impulse stick the foil covered bowl in the microwave he had thought about speaking up. but he couldn't quite certainly remember if it was ok or not. it wasn't something he had to think about often. he figured it would be alright. even if you weren't really supposed to, he didn't think it would turn out that badly. Like those shirts that say 'hang to dry only' to seem fancy but you could totally get away with shoving them in the dryer. when the microwave turned into a charred mess zed told himself that he wouldn't admit to seeing impulse start it.

tango came running out of the bedroom at the sound of an exploding microwave. he was surprised to see an panicked impulse yanking a smoking bowl of shriveled black tinfoil out of the microwave. he had half expected zed to be the culprit, but he was fanning the smoke detector with a piece of paper to keep it from going off. tango shook his head. now they needed a new microwave, as "my dumb boyfriend forgot you can't put tinfoil in there" was definately not under any kind of warranty.


End file.
